half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Combine Cell
The Combine Cell, also sometimes referred to as a Prisoner Pod, is a device used to contain human prisoners or humanoid troops/servitors. Overview When Resistance members and extremely disobedient civilians are arrested and captured, they are placed in Combine Cells and transferred (usually by Razor Train) to Nova Prospekt or another Combine prison facility to be interrogated or turned into a Stalker. The inside of the Combine Cell contains a straitjacket device that holds the prisoner in place during storage and transportation. When Gordon and Alyx infiltrated New Nova Prospekt and began searching the Cells for Eli Vance, they found many unconscious prisoners in other Cells. This would suggest that the Cells have some means of rendering their prisoners comatose. The Cells are an important factor in any Combine facility, meant to house prisoners or stalkers considering they are the primary form of transportation for both. Razor Trains often carry them as cargo, and both the Nova Prospekt Depot and the Citadel have comprehensive systems of railways for transporting and storing the Cells. In the Citadel, Dr. Breen's office is even connected to this system allowing him to summon prisoners at will, such as what is seen during the Half-Life 2 chapter Dark Energy when the captured Gordon, Alyx, and Eli are brought up to him. Behind the scenes *As seen in the WC mappack, the cells were originally different-shaped. *It appears that the sound they use is that of escalators. *The file prisoner_pod.cfg states, A combine prisoner pod. Used in the Citadel sequence in which the player is taken captive, this vehicle is intended to be attached to a path follower (such as a func_tracktrain) via a hinge constraint. A vehicle was used so that we could do the enter/exit animations, and any view dampening or constraints that were necessary. Since the player is a captive they cannot affect the motion of the pod, they can only look around. *When looking through the models of the Combine Pod Cells, cell_array_01_extended has a different shape for the prisoner pods, donning a more longer by length look to the prisoner pod - This model is most likely utilized when the player looks down to the lower levels of the Citadel and seing the pods from a birds-eye view. Gallery Pre-release File:Depot cell.jpg|Concept art for Combine cells in the Depot. File:Depot cellblock2.jpg|Ditto. File:Depot cellblock3.jpg|Ditto. File:Depot cellblock1.jpg|Ditto. File:Demo citadel01 fixed0029.JPG|Combine cells being moved inside the prototype Citadel prison. File:Demo citadel01 fixed0000.JPG|Ditto. File:Demo citadel01 fixed0003.JPG|Inside the prototype Citadel prison. File:Demo citadel01 fixed0020.JPG|Ditto. File:Demo citadel01 fixed0007.JPG|Ditto. File:Demo citadel01 fixed0006.JPG|Ditto, here an open cell likely on the display for the rest of the development team. Retail File:Prison pods.jpg|Combine cells in cell block D7 in Nova Prospekt. File:Blocks pods soldier.jpg|Cell block D8 in Nova Prospekt, with Combine cells in the back. File:Depot pods.jpg|Combine cells in the Depot. File:Depot pods train.jpg|Ditto, with a Razor Train passing in the middle. File:Nexus cell.jpg|Combine cells in the Overwatch Nexus. File:D3_breen_010065.jpg|Alyx about to spit at Breen's face, while being held in a Combine cell with her father and Gordon. File:Breen pod inner.jpg|Alternate pod used for transportation. File:Stalker pod.jpg|The Stalker Pod variation of the Combine Cell, used for transporting the actual converted stalker. File:D3 citadel 010025.JPG|Cell being "washed". File:D3 citadel 050310.JPG File:D3 citadel 050314.JPG File:D3 citadel 050318.JPG File:D3 citadel 040287.JPG File:D3 citadel 020014.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 000087.JPG File:D3 citadel 010003.JPG File:D3 citadel 020098.JPG File:D3 citadel 020068.JPG File:D3 citadel 020024.JPG List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' References Category:Combine technology Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Brush entities